Es Imposible Contar Doxys
by horrorcrux
Summary: Altair no puede dormir a menudo. Ha intentado muchas cosas, como contar doxys, pero nada parece funcionar para él. El problema que tiene no puede ser solucionado con nada, mucho menos con magia. A veces la magia no es tan buena como todos la pintan. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", con el reto "Un squib en la familia".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la trama en mayor panorama pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", con el reto "Un Squib en la familia"._

* * *

 **Es Imposible Contar Doxys**

Altair golpeó su dedo índice contra la mesa de noche. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Y cinco y seis. Esperaba que contar hiciera la espera más llevadera, quizás, y que no tuviese que oír los gritos de su madre mientras se sumergía en su propio universo de números y cálculos. Una vez se le había ocurrido contar todas las estrellas que existieran. Se había sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con las piernas sobre su pecho, y había intentado empezar. Había perdido la cuenta luego de seis, porque, además de no poder ver muy bien, el hecho de que no sabía contar hasta más de cincuenta lo había detenido. Tenía seis años. Altair sabía que existían millones y millones de estrellas, como la estrella de su hermano, Sirius, que era la más brillante.

Se revolvió entre sus sábanas. Sabía que no sería capaz de dormir esa noche, tal vez por la emoción, el enojo, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo, o simplemente por la tristeza. Suspiró, casi sin poder evitarlo. Su tío Alphard, un hombre de mediana edad, le había dicho que cuando no pudiese dormir durante la noche se pusiera a contar doxys. Ese truco nunca había funcionado, por supuesto. Los doxys eran criaturas muy inquietas, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a contar doxys si se la pasaban moviéndose?

Se acordó de su prima Narcissa, que seguramente estaría leyendo con ansias su carta de Hogwarts. Ya era su último año. Pensó en Sirius, que iba a empezar su tercer año. Y Regulus, quien había estado emocionadísimo por empezar su segundo año. A todos ya les habían llegado sus cartas. A todos, menos a Altair. No sabía si estar asustado, por lo que diría su madre. Mi hijo es un squib. Mi hijo, un squib. Probablemente, a esas horas de la noche, su madre estaría escribiéndole una carta al director, quejándose porque la carta de Altair no había sido entregada. Estoy segura de que todo esto es un error. Y he decidido perdonarle, pero la carta debe llegar a primera hora de la mañana. Se imaginaba la carta en respuesta. Su hijo no es un mago, su último hijo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, casi como si alguien estuviese tratando de asfixiarle, quitarle todo el aire de los pulmones porque no merecía respirar el mismo oxígeno que toda su familia. No vales la pena. Te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabes, ¿y así nos has pagado? Se imaginaba el rostro de decepción de sus hermanos. Siento que no puedas ir a Hogwarts, le iba a decir Sirius, que mamá no te moleste, no lo vale.

Mientras todavía intentaba conciliar el sueño, con los ojos escociéndole y la manta muy saturadora, pensó en que, si su madre por fin se daba cuenta de que no tenía magia, y que ni siquiera le alcanzaba para ir a Hogwarts, tal vez le daría un ataque. El prospecto de que esa situación ocurriese de verdad era muy prometedora.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras él y sus hermanos salían de sus habitaciones arrastrando los pies, Altair pensó en lo que su madre le iba a decir. Todavía estaba muy cansado por lo de la noche anterior, porque no había podido dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No quería que su madre le mirara. Podía sonar estúpido, casi, pero no quería que ocurriese lo mismo que había sucedido con Sirius. Altair mismo lo había presenciado. El brillo en los ojos de su madre, desapareciendo, mientras se enteraba de que Sirius no había quedado en Slytherin. Los labios fruncidos en desaprobación, y las manos de uñas largas, tensas, casi como deteniéndose. ¿A quién le iba a gustar que lo miraran así, con tal desprecio? Casi como si estuviese mirando a un mismo muggle. Aunque lejos no estaba.

Esa mirada estaba exclusivamente reservada para pocas personas. Sirius, quien hacía lo máximo para recibirla; su tío Alphard, quien se esforzaba arduamente para que todos se molestaran con su presencia; su hermana Druella; cualquier cosa que derivara de muggles, y pronto, él mismo.

Se sentía extraño, raro, casi. Se había dado cuenta de que en realidad, aunque la idea de no tener magia como toda su familia le entristecía, no lograba calar sus huesos ni hacer que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Casi como si lo hubiera sabido toda su vida y no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Altair no tenía eso. Aquella cosa mágica. Sin embargo, sí le molestaba que sus ideales se hubiesen ido a la basura. Los squibs no sirven para nada. No podía odiarse a sí mismo. Si había necesitado prueba alguna de que no tenía absolutamente nada de magia, el día anterior lo había sido. Las lechuzas de Hogwarts nunca, nunca habían fallado en entregar una carta, y esa no era la excepción.

Regulus pasó a su lado, sin mirarle. Su pelo no estaba despeinado ni desaliñado, y su ropa estaba tan lisa como siempre. A veces Altair se preguntaba si Regulus había hechizado toda su ropa para que siempre se viera así. En contraste, Sirius salió de su habitación con el pelo apuntando hacia todas partes, dejando a Altair preguntándose si en realidad Sirius lograba controlarlo de forma natural. Ninguno lo saludó. En Regulus, ese comportamiento estaba bien. Pero Sirius. Sirius seguramente estaría todavía medio dormido.

Ahogó un bostezo, considerando si bajar para desayunar sería de verdad una buena opción. Tal vez podría quedarse en su habitación como Sirius lo hacía en ocasiones, o saltar por la ventana y sólo esperar que no se rompiera algún hueso. Decidió que debía bajar, finalmente. Probablemente su madre misma iría a buscarlo y le regañaría por no obedecer a sus llamados, como lo hacía de manera constante con Sirius.

Tal vez fue lo peor que podría haber hecho en su vida.


End file.
